Waking after scorpia
by kill bill rocks
Summary: Alex wakes up in hospital after being shot, now hes trying to find the man who shot him. Jack is dead and i still can't write summaries.
1. Default Chapter

**Alex Rider: Wake up call**

**I just finished Scorpia and i am so glad he is coming back talk about a depressing ending. Currently working myself out of writers block so heres a fiddle with alex fiction.

* * *

When Alex Rider opened his eyes he just saw a blur. There was a light not too far away and people sitting close by, talking, talking about him. **

''Terribly unfortunate, can't believe they got through security. There were guards stationed everywhere.''

That voice, was it Blunt's? Yeah it was Blunt. Was he going to send him on another assignment?

Alex's eyes adjusted to see Mrs Jones and Blunt staring at him, Jones called in a nurse who checked the machines he was hooked to then memories came back.

''I got shot! Wheres that security, i can't believe this i am never going anywhere near you lot again.'' Alex shouted shocking the two agents.

''Like i said unfortunate, but we are sorry Alex.''

''Shove off''.

''Alex we are sorry because Jack Starbright has been killed, we are so sorry''. Mrs Jones gave him a sympathetic look and they walked out the room leaving Alex to confusion.


	2. More details

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry i haven't updated, due to the fact i waited an era before i got a review (thanks honey nut loop, you're the bomb) said to me no one liked it. But now someone does so HA! Moving on...**

* * *

**Alex spent the rest of the next week in hospital. There were no police questions as MI6 would have seen to that, but as now Jack was dead there were no visitors either. Alex just spent the time sleeping and watching the television in the playroom, but he had to say, watching Bambi three times a day wasn't the best treatment MI6 could have given him.**

** But now today was differant, he expected no one in school to really no who had been shot outside the Royal&General as the paper hadn't shown his name but Alan Blunt with grapes was an entirely differant matter. The man pulled up a chair and sat down, pausing to pat Alex on the head.**

** ''How you feeling?'' A look of concern on his face which suited him terribly.**

** ''Fine.'' Alex could tell this was a cherade(can't spell), Blunt would only be here if he wanted Alex to do something for him.**

** Blunt passed him a file. Alex took it suspiciously and opened it to find a picture of Jack, her head blown open, a sprawl of hair mixing in with the blood.**

** ''The killer was the same as the one which took you down. His name is Daniel Maize, an undercover worker for SCORPIA, she was killed not long after he shot you.'' Blunt said this in a low rushed voice.**

**Alex flicked throgh more photos: a ruined kitchen, trails of blood along the floor. She hadn't died straight away. Alex felt a huge amount of loss, he wanted this man dead. **

** ''I want him gone'', Alex whispered, fury setting in the air.**

* * *

**TA-DA! R+R please!**


	3. Day in the life of a clone

**Hi. Starting to get really in to this even though it was just meant to be a one shot to get me out of writers block. So many possibilities, so little time. Old characters will be envolved now, not just characters from Scorpia. How pointless. Be warned, i could do what i did with 'harry and neville:love affair' make it so weird that i can't think of what to do next. Kiss Kiss.**

**Kill bill rocks.**

* * *

**A day in the life of a clone.**

**Prisoner 127 woke up to the usual grey day. A tray with a glass of water and some porridge completed his grey breakfast, and the gray shower he had had completed his morning. Once a week he would be taken out of his cell for tests. Life was boring and uneventful. **

**Except at nights, where his burning hate for Alex Rider plauged him. He should of shot him. Then he could of escaped and killed all the people he cared about, but prisoner 127 didn't shoot him, he had talked and chased him around that _stupid_ school.**

**The guard walked down the corridor, listening carefully to the prisoners inside their cells. He stopped at the cell of 127, one of the clones and shivered. That thing always creeped him out. **

**The clone was lead out of the room. They approched the left corridor and entered where the interrigation rooms were. The guard sat him down and tied his arms to the chair so he wouldn't try to kill the two people in front of them. Mrs Jones and Alan Blunt.**

* * *

**''Good afternoon 127. Are you feeling good?'' Blunt asked, obviously not caring about the clone in front of him. ''Right. I believe you know of a Daniel Maize? Doctor Grief had employed him not long before he went to work for Scorpia. I believe he was asked to teach you how to kill. Am i right?''**

**The clone stared. Daniel Maize? 127 renembered him, he helped all the clones study guns. What could Blunt want with him?''**

**''Yes, you are correct.''**

**Blunt nodded, he was always right. ''Maize was responsible for the murder of American, Jack Starbright and the shooting of Alex Rider, he is also responsible for the assassinations of other victims, including Shauna Ray.'' (Shauna Ray is important in politics in this story, the clone would have learned about her while he was at point blanc).**

**127 coughed and nodded. ''Let me guess you want me to help you catch him?''**

**''Yes, Alex Rider will accompany you.**

* * *

**R+R. To me this is a looooonnnnnngggggg chapter so please review.**


	4. Shauna ray

**Waking after scorpia: chapter 4**

**Hi everybody, longer chapter this time, worked really hard. My chapters are never normally long as i have a short attention span, but here goes. This is basically to show another character which might be inportant as i have no plot plan, being disorganised is GREAT! Ok have not updated for the last few days as i have now offically commited social suicide at school.**

**Death of Shauna Ray:most meaningless chapter yet!**

**Shauna Ray was from Russia; she had worked most life in science before seeing the wonders of what she could do in politics. So she went to work for a small law firm at the age of 29 and had never looked back. She had dragged her self up all the different ranks needed to work as a MP of Russia and had gotten married and had 2 kids along the way. She was highly paid, highly independent and highly happy, all until 2003 when she had tried to arrest members of a terrorist organisation called Scorpia.**

**Scorpia was known throughout the world as a leader of crime contributing a tenth of the world's crime, and Shauna Ray was always obsessively against crime. The terrorists had been tracked to a small upstairs room above a library, Shauna knew that this would only be several small time members, but as she always said to her children, ''if you can beat one you can beat the rest'', it was a family motto and in most cases was correct.**

**The 3 members were arrested but on their way to an armoured police van one had ripped open his shirt, pressed a button and then bomb went bang. Bodies went flying, all three terrorists dead, Shauna a now enemy against the entire Scorpia community.**

**Saturday 10th July.**

**Location: Russian Embassy.**

**'Good morning Mrs Ray, May I offer you a drink?' The butler, name of Walter Lebroski had been working for Mrs Ray for 10 years, he had retired from the secret service as he had wanted a calmer job, and serving Mrs Ray earl grey 3 times a day was as calm as it got.**

**'No thank you Walter, I shall talk to Evelyn and retire home I think. I want to pack as I have to fly to America by 1 o'clock.' Shauna phoned Evelyn, who had nothing to talk about but her new husband, a millionaire banker and walked back in to the office. Walter wasn't there, which was unusual as Walter was always in the office, the man's home was a 10 minute walk away.**

**'Walter?'**

**'WALTER?'. This time she shouted, walter had been with her everyday in the office, cleaning and helping out, he wouldn't be gone unless it was a complete emer5gency.**

**Shauna stumbled back and tipped over something on the floor, she turned around and Walter was on the floor too, blood poring out of a hole in between his eyes.**

**That was the last thing Shauna Ray had laid eyes on. At 9:00 an unknown man had walked up the stairs to where Shaunas office was. He had killed the butler and had killed the MP by hiding in the air vent. Later he had walked out just as the cleaner walked in the room, screaming and crying for God. Daniel Maize knew there was no God, just rules asking to be broken.**


End file.
